


À travers le temps

by Aelig



Series: Fiction of the Month - Fairies Fans [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fiction of the Month, Fluff, Future, Gen, SPPS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Une écharpe blanche en écaille, une paire de vieux écouteurs, une pipe brunie par le temps... Et au milieu de tout ça, là, au fond de ce coffre, des lettres. De simples lettres, dont les mots ont traversés le temps... - Pour la Fiction of the Month 4 !





	À travers le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Encore un petit OS, encore pour un des Fiction of the Month de Fairies Fans ! C'est fois-ci, le thème était Futur :D
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

_Le 12 juillet de l'an X829, à Magnolia_

_Ma chère Eirin,_

_J'espère que tout va bien. Hisae ne te cause pas trop de problème ? J'ai du mal à me faire à la séparation. Ma petite fille et ma femme adorée me manquent. Mais il était temps que tu reprenne les missions, j'en conviens._

_Ici, à la Guilde, tout est normal. Rien de bien différent de d'habitude : ma mère commère avec la moitié des filles de la Guilde, mon père soupire en la regardant faire, Grey, Natsu et Gajeel se battent (ils ne changeront décidément jamais, ceux-là), les enfants courent dans tout les sens et mettent de l'ambiance. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'enfants. Le bébé d'Emi lui a donné un coup, hier. Elle a crié, et, tu aurais vu, ils se sont tous précipités sur elle ! Natsu était complètement paniqué de voir sa fille comme ça. Il a voulut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais Lisana est arrivé et lui a tapé sur le crâne pour le tenir tranquille. Je crois bien que mon oncle et ma tante sont un peu anxieux de devenir grands-parents..._

_Enfin ! J'arrête de jacasser. Dis-moi vite comment se déroule votre mission, et si tout va bien. Dis à Hisae que si elle fait trop de bêtise, je la priverais de chocolat pour quelques jours._

_Vous me manquez, toutes les deux._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Lukas._

* * *

 

_Le 17 juillet de l'an X829, dans les montagnes de Shihiro_

_Mon Lukas,_

_Ta fille a bien pris en compte tes menaces. Mais tu la connais, rien ne l'arrête. Même pas la menace d'être privée de chocolat. Elle courre et fouine partout. C'est_ vraiment _ta fille. Vous vous ressemblez tellement, tout les deux. Elle fait les mêmes commentaires que toi ! Je ris beaucoup, du coup. Elle te fait dire que tu lui manque aussi, mais qu'elle a douze ans et n'est plus une petite fille, enfin, papa ! (Imagine-la avec les bras croisés et ses joues gonflées, dans son habituelle attitude boudeuse.) Hisae est très heureuse d'être partie pour cette première mission, en tout cas. Elle aime voyager, je pense qu'on ne la verra plus aussi souvent à la maison._

_Ici, tout va bien aussi. Le paysage est joli, les gens qu'on croise sympathiques, et aucuns ennuis en vu. La mission se déroule à merveille. Je me demande si je ne vais pas la prolonger un peu, pour qu'Hisae puisse en profiter un maximum. Qu'en pense-tu ?_

_Ah, ils ne changeront jamais, en effet. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! Passe le bonjour à tes parents de notre part. Laxus n'a pas trop de souci pour tout gérer ? Avec tout les enfants à naître bientôt..._

_Oh, j'aurais voulut être ça pour voir ça ! Cela m'aurait bien amusée, de voir Natsu dans cet état. Lucy et Erza m'ont raconté qu'il avait été pareil lorsque c'était Lisana qui était enceinte. Mais je le comprend ; je serais certainement aussi paniquée si Hisae devait accoucher bientôt !_

_D'ailleurs, Hisae te prépare quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais elle a sortie son matériel de dessin et l'utilise tout les jours. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'avais le droit de te le dire..._

_Je t'embrasse, mon amour. Veille bien sur la maison et les garçons._

_Eirin._

* * *

 

_Le 21 juillet de l'an X829, à Magnolia_

_Ma chérie,_

_Je viens de recevoir ta lettre. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez arrivées aussi loin ! Je comprend ton besoin de t'éloigner un peu de la Guilde. Une fois la mission finie, prenez votre temps. Mais n'oubliez pas de rentrer à la maison, surtout !_

_Pourquoi redevient-elle ma fille à chaque fois qu'elle fait des bêtises ? Tu n'étais pas un ange non plus dans ton enfance, si je me souviens bien. Et c'est très bien, la curiosité et la vitalité. Je préfère qu'Hisae soit comme ça que timide et renfermée. Et ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle ressemble, mais à mes parents. Tout est de leur faute._

_Ah, je m'attendais à ça. Notre petite fille a tellement grandie...! Et dis-lui bien qu'elle sera toujours ma petite princesse, qu'elle ait 5 ou 50 ans._

_Mon père n'a pas trop de mal à gérer, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère et moi lui donnons un coup de main. Ils demandent des nouvelles de leur petite-fille, d'ailleurs. Et pour les jumeaux, je ne peux pas les amener à le Guilde sans que tout le monde ne veuille les prendre dans ses bras, ou en photos, et ainsi de suite... Même pas cinq ans et déjà aussi populaire ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer avec dix ans de plus... Ce seront de vrais petites terreurs, je sens ça. Tout le monde me dis qu'ils sont le portrait craché de leur grand-père... Je en trouve pas qu'ils lui ressemble tant que ça, pourtant. Papa non plus. Mais maman n'arrête pas de dire le contraire..._

_C'est vrai que je me souviens d'oncle Natsu, hurlant et courant dans tout les sens lorsque tante Lisana a accouché. Il a fallut qu'Erza l'assomme pour le calmer. Et encore..._

_Je crois que leur grande sœur manque aux garçons. Ils l'ont appelée toute la soirée hier en pleurant._

_Je vous embrasse toutes les deux très fort._

_Lukas._

* * *

 

_Le 28 juillet de l'an X829, village de Dahlia_

_Mon cher mari,_

_Et oui, aussi loin ! Nous avons même terminée notre mission. On se repose un peu au village, et on repartira ensuite. A pied, pour pouvoir profiter du paysage un maximum. Je pense que nous serons de retour dans deux semaines, à peu près._

_Chéri, tu fais la même chose, hum ? A chaque fois qu'on est à la maison et qu'elle fait une bêtise, tu me dis «_ Ta _fille »... Elle doit juste tenir de nous deux, dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? Et arrête de te défiler en mettant ceci sur le dos de tes parents, tu leur ressemble aussi._

_Je lui ai transmis ton message. Elle a dit que si tu l'appelle comme ça devant ses amies, elle te fera la tête. Mais tu as le droit à la maison. (Et dans les lettres aussi, apparemment.)_

_Mirajane est totalement folle de ses petits-fils, elle n'a pas changé. Ils n'ont pas tord, tu sais ; les jumeaux ressemblent à Laxus. J'espère qu'ils deviendront des hommes forts comme lui plus tard. Je l'ai toujours admiré... Mais ne le lui répète jamais ! Les garçons sont déjà des petites terreurs... Et vus la famille qu'ils ont, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger, hum ?_

_Haha, j'imagine très bien la scène ! Quand j'ai lu la lettre à Hisae, elle a éclaté de rire elle aussi. Elle a dit que quand on arrivera, elle prendra son cousin dans ses bras pour le protéger de Natsu. Mais je doute que d'ici là, le bébé d'Emi soit né..._

_Dis-leur qu'ils manquent aussi beaucoup à leur sœur. Et à leur maman. Nous rentrons bientôt._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Eirin._

* * *

 

_Le 6 août de l'an X829, à Magnolia_

_Mon ange,_

_Vous rentrerez donc d'ici peu. Le temps commence à être long, sans vous._

_C'est vrai, c'est vrai, j'avoue tout ! Tu m'as démasqué, ma chérie. Tu me connais mieux que personne ! Et tu as raison, comme toujours... Non, oublie ça._

_Ah, l'adolescence ! Hisae est déjà entrée dans cette période ? Mon Dieu, comme le temps passe vite. Mais je lui promet que je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça devant ses amies. Ou rien qu'un peu._

_Tu admire mon père ? Moi aussi, tu sais ; il a toujours été mon modèle. Mais j'adorais ma mère aussi... Qui est toujours aussi gaga avec chacun de ses petits-enfants, tu sais. Elle commence à se plaindre qu'Hisae lui manque et qu'il est temps que vous rentriez, toutes les deux. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais tu lui manque aussi. Elle t'aime beaucoup. Que veux-tu dire par rapport à notre famille, au juste ? Nous ne sommes pas des terreurs, enfin... Nous sommes tous des anges ! Regarde ma mère ! … Non, mauvais exemple. Ma tante alors ? Lisana a toujours ressembler à une sainte. Et mon oncle Elfman était adorable (quand il avait onze ans. Mais il l'est toujours un peu...) !_

_Nous vous attendons avec impatience, tout les trois. Faîtes attention à vous._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lukas._

* * *

 

Le bois craque doucement. La chouette observe un instant l'enfant endormi, avant de s'envoler brusquement, faisant voler des feuilles vieillies par le enveloppes et des papiers tourbillonnent un instant avant de se reposer ici et là, dans le désordre le plus complet. On peut apercevoir les mots qui, couchés sur les lettres, ont traversés les époques.

L'enfant bouge dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux pâles brillent un instant sous l'éclat de la lune, avant que cette dernière n'éclaire le vieux coffre à côté. Il est grand ouvert, son couvercle reposant sur le sol. Les lettres proviennent de là. On peut voir d'autres paquets d'enveloppes, entassés au fond. Une vieille pipe traîne au milieu des affaires usées par le temps. Une étrange écharpe, blanche, faîtes avec ce qui semble être les écailles d'un reptile indéterminé, côtoie une paire d'écouteurs vieillot.

Appuyée contre le mur, la très vieille dame qu'est devenue Hisae sourit.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !
> 
> Plein de bisous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
